Dangan Hunters
by M Knightium
Summary: During the Island trip, many of the students were given 3DS systems, and through some looking copies of Monster Hunter were found, and Hajime had the idea to play and see how far they could go in the game...now let's see if the game doesn't bring them despair. Knowing many of them, it'll do that and them some.
1. Great Jaggi

Jabberwock Island, was as it was always. Ever since Monokuma's sudden entrance and removal via Usami's intervention, things had calmed down and quieted down.

"FUCK!"

…rather, they _almost_ calmed down.

* * *

"Okay this fucking time, let's not screw this up, okay?!" The irked tone of Fuyuhiko rang out, gripping the gold colored game console in his hands, resting against the wall with the others. They were inside of one of the many bungalos where they rested, and each of them had a game system in hand. In total, it was the Ultimate Gangster, Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, and lastly Kazuichi Souda…and the game wasn't going as perfectly as planned.

Hajime shook his head, a sigh escaping his mouth, as he recalled the situation.

Usami had brought them a few games with Chiaki's request, and with it a few games systems as well, including oddly enough a 3DS for each and every one of the to game with one another. Most of the games didn't catch the student's eye…save for one.

It was titled Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate; the case was pretty solid, so thus he played…and when he learned that it was four player he was eager to share the game with his classmates.

Of course…this didn't turn out so well.

"H-Hey! I warned you guys that getting too close to the Barrel Bombs'd be bad! But noooo, someone blew up."

" _Nagito_ blew up, _three_ times in a row." Fuyuhiko said, obviously seething. "How the hell did we fuck that up when the damn lizard was limping and running away?!"

"Seems my luck affects the game too," Nagito spoke up, resting with his back to the bedpost, a calm look on his face despite the grueling defeat they had. "Ah well, perhaps trash like myself shouldn't play this-"

"Guys, let's all calm down." Hajime decided if he didn't be the voice of reason, no one would. "Now here's what we're gonna do: we're gonna focus and hunker down. The Great Jaggi's an easy boss, we just got carried away. All we need to do is have a few of us distract it while Kazuichi shoots it with his gun."

"Tch, alright."

* * *

The game was back to how it was. Everyone stood at the base camp in the Ancestral Steppes. All of their game avatars mirrored them in real life, through some ungodly circumstance, and they all adopted weapons they each enjoyed.

Hajime used the Insect Glaive due to its versatility and uses.

Kazuichi used the Light Bow gun, and he loved the damn thing even though it was virtual.

Fuyuhiko used the Gunlance…for reasons no one wanted to delve into.

And lastly, Nagito used a Sword and Shield, the most basic thing in the game…he said it was because he was trash.

"Okay guys just stick to the plan," Hajime said, walking down the dirt path to get to the next area. "All we gotta do is distract the Great Jaggi while Kazuichi shoots it with his bowgun until it tries to flee, and then we spring the trap set at the area border to stun it long enough to kill it."

"Sounds easy enough, let's get it done!" Kazuichi was already gone, with Fuyuhiko in tow cursing at him.

"HEY WAIT UP DUMBASS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STICK BEHIND THE DAMN TANKS!"

"Ah, this'll be a fun game, though I'm not sure why you're stooping down to playing with filth like me-"

It was then that Nagito realized everyone was already gone.

"…oh."

* * *

The boss was as it was, the Great Jaggi surrounded by more little Jaggi. Like the battle plan Kazuichi stuck himself somewhere out of mind and peppered the giant lizard while Hajime and Fuyuhiko rained down on it with attack after attack. Nagito helped…or rather he fought off the little Jaggi around them, as a means to keep them off their back.

Finally, after switching tactics, they managed to actually sedate the Great Jaggi, and make it fall asleep.

"Alright, now we set the bombs! Everyone got their bombs right?"

"…no, we did that last time and we almost all died." Fuyuhiko said, glaring at the mechanic, who went on to plant the bombs as he said despite their protests. "Just be careful alright?"

"Let me place the last one, we'll see how my luck works—" The mere _instant_ Nagito placed down the barrel trap, a Kelbi ran up and crashed into it…

…making the thing explode in their faces.

And with three of them having died, the game was over, and once again another defeat was sustained.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

"So let's recap…we're not letting Nagito play Monster Hunter with us anymore…" Hajime muttered, eating his food at breakfast, at a table with Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko; both of them nodding in agreement. "We need a new player four then…"

"W-What about Miss Sonia-"

"No." Fuyuhiko answered bluntly, without even looking up from his food. "What about Peko? She uses the Long sword, and it'd be versatile-"

"Nope." Hajime just toned out the fighting of the two of them…this was gonna be a long break here.

Maybe that game really was Despair…

* * *

(This idea came to me after playing MH4U, and watching the latest episode for the Despair Arc…had me hurt pretty badly. So thus, I wanted to do something to take my mind off things…so I did, and thus, DR/MH crossover. And yes, the characters are being referred to via their first names. It's because I watched playthroughs of the game in English…so this is what you get. Hate it, love it, up to you. More of these will come with my time in the game, and it should be a fun experience for both me and the readers.)


	2. Seltas

The team had reunited in side Hajime's bungalow, prepping for the next quest together with their newest edition to the team. Each of them had taken their original spots; Hajime at his desk, Kazuichi at the chair, Fuyuhiko leaning against the wall…and Twogami.

Ibuki was the one who had started calling the fat man that out of nowhere; they just decided to roll with it and not really question the whole logic behind it.

"Ah, glad to see everyone's hope at their best~"

Nagito was there yet again, only because Hajime felt bad for leaving him out of their time. He was forbidden from playing with them however.

"So guys, we're hunting something else today," Hajime said, turning in his seat to address the rest of the little team, as they all looked up. "We're going after a Seltas; which means we're gonna need to pack accordingly for that sorta thing."

"Psh, my Bowgun'll clean that bug up in a coulpa seconds." At least Kazuichi was confident in this…for once. Twogami spoke up moments later, having been seated against the door, legs folded.

"What weapon do you personally advise for this quest, Hajime? I've taken the liberty of getting a few together for something like this."

"Ah, well a Seltas is a flying insect monster so…preferably something that can reach it and bring it down."

"Hmph, very well I shall plan accordingly."

* * *

They were back at the camp, everyone prepping and getting their buffs ready. Hajime didn't even have to look before visibly cringing.

"Fuyuhiko…you brought the Gunlance again?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We're fighting the Seltas…as in an extremely mobile monster that'll avoid your hits right?"

"I like it, gotta problem with that?"

"N-No, just…not sure if you can hit it with those-"

"Just watch and see, I'll have this shit handled before ya even know it." He was already gone to Area 2, with the rest following in tow. The Seltas was of course in Area 6 as intended, and Kazuichi was the first to engage it; shooting a Paint bullet into the creature before Hajime engaged with the Insect Glaive, striking it and causing it to fall and squirm on the ground.

"Alright, now hit-" They didn't even notice Twogami had bore down on it using his Switch Ax, laying into it without mercy until it got up…and started to limp away.

In those few short moments he managed to reduce its health down to the fleeing point.

"Kazuichi, lay a trap down at the exit, while Fuyuhiko stands behind said trap to draw its focus." They complied reluctantly, and sure enough the bug was snared in the Electrical trap, and a Tranq Bomb later took the Seltas down, finishing the quest.

"…what the fuck just happened?"

* * *

"So anyone else feel like…emasculated when playing with Twogami?" Kazuichi asked Hajime and Fuyuhiko at lunch; both of them nodding in agreement. While they got the boss taken down and they got additional loot from tranquilizing it as opposed to killing it, they still felt…like they didn't do anything.

"It's not that he's a bad player, if anything he's the best I've seen," Hajime started, both other guys looking to him. "Just…we'll call him when we're stuck on a boss we can't beat, like how we were on the Great Jaggi and how we'll be later in time with the Gore Magala or something. Let's just try to have fun with the game."

"So we're not in it for the loot? I'm one Jaggi scale from makin' me a new set of armor." Fuyuhiko asked, taking a bite out of his apple, arms crossing.

"No, just to have some fun with friends…make some memories like Usami said we should."

"…so does this mean…?"

"…yeah, Kazuichi, you can call Sonia for the next playthrough, and then after that we'll get Peko; that work for everyone?" They nodded earnestly and…noticed Kazuichi was already gone.

Literally the second Hajime said he could get Sonia he was already gone…amazing how that was his trigger.

But, it was good to see that things would be simpler and…maybe even funnier now…

…though Hajime did have a bad feeling in his stomach though…


	3. Harvest Tour- Sunken Hollow

As per agreed, Hajime let Kazuichi bring Sonia to their whole Monster Hunter get together. It was innocent and fun enough…but even then the Ultimate Mechanic was _not_ happy; absolutely livid being the better word to describe his mood.

Hajime could see why a mile away; Gundham was present as well, and he and Sonia were having fun planning and working on things.

The organizer of things had decided to start with something simple; a Harvest Tour in the Sunken Hollows to get some materials and supplies together for their fight against the Nerscylla later on. Even then Hajime could see things were weird; Kazuichi grumbling while fishing whereas Gundham and Sonia were gathering ore and mushrooms, chatting earnestly while doing so.

"And so we just gather these materials, Gundham? I got a Mopeshroom from this one…is that good?"

"Hmm, perhaps, my fair lady of darkness. 'Tis a shame my Four Dark Devas cannot accompany me into this confounded game but, I suppose I can do without them to complete this task, and summon the great spider beast to taste my blades."

Hajime wasn't even sure how he planned to beat a Nerscylla with Dual Blades, but he didn't judge. The teen stood next to Kazuichi, clad in the basic Derring Armor set, as his Bone Staff rested on his back, the Kinsect clung to his arm. The Mechanic, on the other hand had a Cross Bowgun resting on his back, wearing his Hunter Armor, the entire set completed on him; his hand pulling back on the fishing line to pull another Scatterfish from the small pond in Area 2.

"Kazuichi, just calm down about the whole issue here…everyone's having fun, so just relax."

"I-I can't man…they're over there gettin' all...clingy and cuddly; like they're on a date or something!" The mechanic rubbed his forehead, obviously annoyed. "What if he asks her out or something? That'll ruin everything!"

"Uh huh, you were trying to woo her, by playing with her in a game; a game that Gundham spent a good week playing by himself and getting far enough to get the full Yian Garuga armor set…which is kinda baffling how he managed to assemble the full set."

"So what?! It's not that impressive-"

"He has double our damage and double our armor ratio; he's been here a while or he's been gaming every moment he wasn't taking care of his hamsters...that'd explain why he wasn't helping us gather those materials though." Kazuichi just grumbled and started walking; diving off the Cliffside and moving to Area 8, whereas Hajime walked over to the two others, doing his best to be optimistic and keep everything together.

"So Gundham, how hard was the Yian Garuga? I heard it can poison people and even inflict Burn damage too."

"Ha! Hard?! The beast was no match for my feline demons and I, for we triumphed over the bird without much effort or haste!"

"Ah…did you go for Slaying it or Capturing it?"

"Capturing; don't you know that begets the most materials? It's common knowledge even to a level three soldier of the darkness like you, Hajime."

…he had literally no idea if that was an insult or a compliment, and above that he couldn't understand what he said whatsoever.

"...ooookay…Sonia, you're having fun right?"

"Most definitely! I'm glad that Kazuichi invited me to this little get together with you all, and we can do our best to prepare for the boss we'll fight soon."

"That's the spirit! Speaking of which we should get some Honey together for some Mega Potions and-" Hajime noticed Kazuichi run back from Area 3, battered and bruised.

He didn't even need to ask why; he could see the Tetsucabra following behind him with a boulder clutched in its maw.

"The devil frog found us?!" Gundham's Dual Blades were unsheathed, Sonia pulling her Head Haze Bow out and taking aim, applying a coating for Power Shots. "Come my lady, we should put a stop to the beast once and for all!"

"H-Hey, don't hog the spotlight!" And Hajime could tell there'd be an issue, the mere second he saw Kazuichi loading in Sleep Shots for his Cross Bowgun. The fight ensured and it went rather well for the team, as they did decent damage to the Tetsucabra. When the creature started to limp back to Area 9 Kazuichi stopped Gundham from proceeding.

"What is the matter with you, mechanical fool? We have the beast cornered! We can go in and finish him, once and for all!"

"Hold up! Wait….for….it….now go!" They all swapped over, and sure enough they saw why the mechanic wanted them to hesitate.

The Tetsucabra was asleep.

"Good call man," Hajime's hand clapped down on Kazuichi's shoulder, actually impressed he thought of something like this. "You're gonna hit it or something?"

"Nope, we're gonna Sleep Bomb it."

Hajime took back that impression for a faint moment; the mechanic setting some bombs around the Tetsucabra, as well as a Shock Trap right in front of it.

"Great thinking Kazuichi, the Monster will surely fall right into your cunning trap!" Sonia's praise was just enough to make him lose focus, and fire.

…the resulting explosion woke the Tetsucabra, and when it rushed at him, it landed right in the trap, and was captured. Hajime was the first to hit it with the Tranq, and the creature fell asleep.

He never encountered a Monster during a Harvest Tour, but it worked out pretty well.

* * *

"That was amazing! You really shined in that fight, Kazuichi!" Hajime could see his friend enjoying the praise and admiration from Sonia; whereas Gundham did seem to acknowledge his actions positively; a first for once.

"I agree, for once the jumpsuit being made himself useful; even I didn't think of luring the beast into a bomb rigged trap. Could help for later excursions."

The praise and chatter continued until they left the bungalow much later, leaving Hajime and Kazuichi there around the evening, the two of them standing outside; with the mechanic about to leave and return to his own bungalow to settle down for the day.

"Well, bringing Sonia along worked out didn't it?" His rapid nod gave Hajime his answer. "You do realize that bringing her from now on's gonna mean Gundham will be with her too, right?"

"I-I can handle it; if I keep pullin' stunts like today. I can beat Gundham and win Sonia over, for sure!"

"I'm sure you will man, though…how the hell didja come up with the stunt today? And know it was sleeping in Area 9?"

"…I talked to Twogami earlier today, and he told me the Tetsucabra always goes to Area 9 to rest if the players wait too long…dunno how we got to that topic; I just said we were going on a Harvest Tour."

"…huh." He was already gone by then, leaving Hajime to consider what to do next time for tomorrow; perhaps hunt the Tetsucabra directly, or perhaps even go after the Nerscylla. The possibilities were endless…somewhat.

And today taught him that it was possible this game could bring them all together, in more ways than another.

That thought was actually pretty assuring for him; the teenager heading back inside and powering his system up once again.

Maybe he could do some runs on his own, to try and get some better gear for the next Hunts.

…that Stealth Glaive sounded pretty nice.

* * *

(This one was harder to do, since I never really observed Sonia and Gundham highly in game really to process how they'd talk and react to these things. And while many do ship Sonia and Gundham, I didn't disappoint and let them go together, but I do want to keep Souda in the race with them. I also may go with just calling Kazuichi by his last name in the story as it's easier to remember, and quite iconic for him as well; much of the fan base goes with either Soda or Souda sometimes…a few people I know use Souda. Next chapter we'll be focusing more on others paired with the golden team, and more boss fights. Chiaki and others will appear and I will try better to document their armor and weapons better; had to google some good armor references to determine what they'd use to match their characters, didn't really do anything for Sonia because I had a hard time finding armor that'd suit her. Might take some time for the next chapter for me to decide who uses what and what armor best describes them. I'm also working to properly get the characters down for everyone and make them as in character as I can; I felt a little stagnant for Sonia.

Until then take care, and I'm glad this story's getting some support; it's kicking off rather well.)


	4. Genprey

Hajime didn't really mind playing Monster Hunter today; as far as he knew Souda was off playing with Sonia and Gundham, probably trying to get on her good side and show up the Ultimate Breeder, so for this game time it was himself, Nagito, and this time two others.

"So I'm supposed to eliminate the targets, young master?"

"Don't call me that…and yeah; just gonna kill those scrawny little Genprey so we can get some new shit. Oh! Shit you got paralyzed-and never mind, gotcha." Really it was a tad fun to see the yakuza actually having fun with the game when all the other times were filled with malice and some disdain from circumstances going south…like with the Great Jaggi. It really did seem like inviting Peko over really helped turn things around for the little guy…play on words; Hajime knew better than to tell him that directly.

They were in the Sunken Hollows once more, on the simple elimination quest to kill a few Genprey. So far they were in Area 2, watching Peko and Fuyuhiko take out some of the Genprey; the latter being the only to take the time to skin each and every one of them after they were killed.

Between the two of them they'd had come a long way in the game. Fuyuhiko wore a mix of armor: adopting the Hunter Mail along with the Arzuros Leggings, as well as the Genprey Vambraces and even a Nerscylla Helmet; while his Jaggid Gunlance was on his back…that weapon type always remained his go-to weapon despite Hajime suggesting dozens of other weapon types.

Peko…she was something else.

Like the rest of them she got her ingame avatar to look exactly like she did in real life, but the difference was her character was coated entirely in the Rathian armor, and even had a Usurper's Boltslicer; the Longsword made from a Zinogore.

From what Fuyuhiko said, he just told Peko to play one day, and in only a day she came back with that sword…made Hajime wonder just what she could accomplish in a week then; with her perseverance.

Back on track, he shrugged, noticing Nagito fishing next to him; clad in his set of Velociprey armor, his newer Poison Battleax resting on his back.

"Hey, what're you fishing for?" The lucky student glanced up, reeling in his catch without and thought and tossing another Glutton Tuna onto the rapidly growing pile.

…the one that was still surreal; his luck seemed to have turned to a good side for the time, though it was still unknown as for how long that would last.

"I need some Whetfish…I forgot to bring some Whetstones for this mission; natural for trash like me to forget."

"Nagito what'd I tell you about that? You're not trash, you're our friend. So cheer up man, have some more respect for yourself like we all do, and watch out for that Konchu." He absentmindedly rolled right and the bug rolled past, hitting the wall. "Hate those little guys."

"Everyone does, Hajime." The pale teen turned, watching the two others finish up with the last of the Genprey. "Glad to see everyone's hope really shining. So where to next?"

"I think Area 9 is where the last Genprey spawn at but we're in no rush. We could head to Area 3 and go mine for ore so we can make new things. Fuyuhiko! Peko! You two heard me right?"

"Yeah! Area 3 right? I want that fucking Defender's Gunlance and nothin's gonna stop me."

"Young master, might I suggest picking something less…bulky next time?" Peko spoke up, already beginning to walk for the next area. "Learn to experiment and blend together techniques to further enhance your skill."

"Tch, what? What's wrong with my skill Peko?!"

"Nothing, just I think a Great Sword would fit you better than a Gunlance, especially for when we fight the Nerscylla soon. The Gun Lance's absolute defense doesn't work against it's mobility and numerous status effects."

"I..yeah maybe that'll work…I'll _consider_ it..." Hajime also wondered how she had such an easy time getting Fuyuhiko to comply with her ideas…maybe Ibuki was right when she made that jeer about them being a couple.

He didn't wanna ask about it. Might lose a tooth.

Tapping Nagito, Hajime motioned for the other teen to follow as they headed into Area 3, and sure enough they were able to find a few Genprey there as well; which Peko effortlessly dispatched.

"We keep this shit up and I can go ahead and make that new set of armor." Hajime just thought to let it slip that his current armor was probably more useful, but hey; players new to the game always thought new was better. None the less they moved to Area 9 and the last set of Genprey were there; Fuyuhiko only fighting one before being paralyzed.

"FUCK!" Hajime was about to go whack him and un-stun him, but Peko had already worked in the blink of an eye; killing them all and finishing the quest.

"Fuyuhiko, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fuckin' little shits…thanks though; didn't wanna get killed on such a shit quest."

Hajime honestly thought that was the best he'd get of a positive comment from the yakuza, but the expression he wore was of the very happiness that made Hajime suggest the game in the first place.

If it could make someone like Fuyuhiko have fun, then it was worth keeping around no doubt.

* * *

"Well, that worked out well." Hajime closed his 3DS, sighing in relief. Everyone was gone with the exception of Nagito, and soon they'd have to gather up and go look around the island for more items Usami wanted to make those things he honestly forgot about.

However, his device made a sharp ping noise, one that caught Hajime's attention as he opened it back up.

"What was that?" Nagito perked up, having heard it as well; Hajime noticing it was a message…these things had IM?

"A message, from someone named PhotoGirl139…going out on a limb and betting that's Mahiru. But how'd she get my name on this? And…what could it be about."

"Go ahead and read it; knowing her it's probably something odd." Hajime's eyes scanned the message and…he deadpanned, Nagito catching on seconds later.

"Odd doesn't even begin to cover it, I assume?"

"She knows we've been playing Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and wants me to play with her, Hiyoko, and Mikan later on today so they can take on a few bosses…so…that'll be fun."

"…you'll need a lot more than hope for dealing with that train wreck."

Hajime actually had to laugh at that one; first time Nagito said something funny, as opposed to his usual depressing or self-doubting things. That meant that there was some progress with him stopping that crap once and for all.

"Well, I best get a move on then; she added some parts about calling me less of a man than Teruteru if I don't go over there."

"I'll go see what Souda's doing with the others; by now he might have a higher Hunter Rank so we can play more things." Hajime left the bungalow moments later, 3DS in hand, as Nagito vacated the small home as well…and a thought came to the pale teen.

"Hey, why don't you ever play with Chiaki? She's the Ultimate Gamer after all."

"PTSD. You know how Monster Hunter has an extreme rank? Picture her somehow being _above_ that rank, and then insisting I play with her in that."

"Ouch…how was that?"

"I fought a Berserk Tetsucabra, and was killed in literally one hit with my gear; what do you think?" He didn't really give Nagito time to answer…he had business to tend to.

Playing with those girls in MH4U…best to take care of it quick and fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

…why did that remind him of Mikan?


	5. Rathian

His hand knocked on the door to Mahiru's bungalow after a brief delay; Hajime having literally spent a good five minutes wondering if he should even do this.

Playing with Nagito and the others was one thing but this was…something else. He had no idea how Mahiru and her friends played…and not to mention Hiyoko typically spent all her time and energy making Mikan's life a living hell whenever she got a chance.

…he was already anticipating that to happen, rather, he was dreading it, _despairing_ it even, though not sure why that word came to mind.

The door flew open seconds later. And the unknown Ultimate was face to face with the Ultimate Photographer.

"Huh, you actually showed up…didn't think you would."

"Yeah…why wouldn't I? Also how'd you get my name on my 3DS? I don't remember…ever giving that to you."

"Mikan gave it to me; she said you were really good at the game so I wanna see. We've been having some trouble clearing a boss and we felt you could be the one to deal with it." Straight to the point, made sense, though now that she mentioned it he did find his 3DS opened when he went to go use the bathroom…she probably got it then for her own purposes.

 _Gonna have to look into that one later on…_

"A-Alright sure, but…why not get someone like Gundham or even Nagito-"

"Hiyoko hates him being around and she thinks Gundham's a freak. We chose you 'cause you're the only person she can stand and not wanna throw things at."

…well that was comforting. None the less he stepped inside and first noted that thankfully her own room was similar to his in construction, with a few minor altercations.

"Big bro Hajime? He actually showed up?" He could already hear Hiyoko there; the petite girl resting on the bed, her own gaming console next to her. Mikan was present as well, seated next to the trash can…didn't take a genius to figure out why she was right there.

"H-Hey, Hajime-"

"Shut the fuck up pig; he didn't say anything to you." Mikan fell silent moments later, whimpering silently.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hiyoko, calm down; we're working together on this. Can't do that unless we stop messing with each other and relax…" He took a seat next to the door, opening his 3DS and connecting to their game as quickly as he could, watching Mahiru seat herself at her desk containing stacks of photos, though Hajime doubted they were from the trip itself. "Now Mahiru, what're we hunting?"

"…a Rathian."

Rathian? A quick search in the Monster Notes in the menu told him it was some sort of dragon monster; fire and a poison tail…didn't sound fun at all.

"Is it hard?"

"Of course it is you idiot! We've been stuck on it for days 'cause it just keeps breathing fire and poisoning us with that shitty tail!" Hiyoko's outburst, while vulgar, did cover why he was there more fluidly. Though she did quiet down and hide her face behind her console. "Besides…we wanna have some good help on this one and you're the only one everyone seems to rely on for this game."

Nodding, Hajime got the idea, and closed his menu; time to take care of business properly.

* * *

They were in the Primal Forest this time; a place Hajime hadn't visited yet due to his Hunter Rank not being as high. He took the time to gather his map and other items from the blue chest while also taking in the armors of the three girls he was hunting with today.

Like everyone else Mahiru got her avatar to look like she did in real life; though she was clad entirely in Zamtrios Gunner armor, leaving only her head exposed. On her back rested a Ner Bustergun; a Heavy Bowgun iconic for its devastating damage and reasonable reload speed.

Hiyoko was…still tiny. It was actually baffling how the game could recreate that. None the less, she was clad in Najarala armor, and she had a War Hammer on her…disproportional yes but it fit her trope.

Mikan was clad in a white colored armor; Hajime able to recognize it as Khezu Gunner armor, though for pants he saw she was wearing nothing, so it was essentially a skirt for her…probably her idea to get attention drawn. She held a Light Bowgun; a Khezu Syringe as well…so he was able to get the inclination she used the gun to shoot her team with recovery shots or attack boosting shots.

And right there Hajime was able to figure out _why_ they failed so many times. They didn't have a proper front-lines, and Hiyoko's weapon was actually _weaker_ than the Stealth Glaive he had now which meant all the damage she inflicted with it wouldn't be enough to actually do any good. So really they just couldn't damage the monster enough before one of them died.

"Alright, does anyone have any traps? I have a Pitfall one but I'd like to know we have more in case we botch things." Hajime asked immediately when they crossed into Area 2. Hiyoko was first to turn to him, while Mikan tried to scurry up a ledge and fell on her back, exposed again and screaming apologies.

"Wha? Why would we bring traps you idiot? It's a Hunt quest-"

"Hunt doesn't mean kill it; _Slay_ means kill. Mahiru, what's the quest say?" The photographer sheathed her Heavy Bowgun and checked, nodding a moment later.

"It says Hunt…so we can just capture it?"

"I learned it gets more materials too; just ask Gundham."

"That freak figured that out? Weird." Moving to Area 5 the Rathian was already there; attacking some Slagoth and soon spotting the team. Hajime was first to hurl a Paintball at the thing before engaging, vaulting off the Insect Glaive and landing a direct strike on the monster's head to stagger it, and giving him the chance to mount it.

"It's stopped moving! I got it!" Hajime tried in vain to warn Hiyoko but she had already leapt off a ledge, hammer fully charged before slamming it into the Rathian.

And by transitive property, it also made Hajime fly off and hit the ground, and the Rathian was fine as ever, even taking flight shortly afterwards.

"Yay! We wounded the thing. NOW LETS CRUSH IT-" The backflip poisoned her and she fainted moments later.

"She'll no doubt find an excuse to blame Mikan for that…" Hajime muttered, watching the Rathian take to the sky and fly away, the map revealing it went to Area 8. By the time Hiyoko returned Hajime had time to sharpen the Insect Glaive, just in time to hear the short girl wailing on Mikan, both verbally and physically.

"You stupid _fucking_ cunt! Why weren't you healing me?! Why weren't you shooting the damn monster?! Why?! Weren't?! You?! Being?! Useful?!"

"Eeeek! I'm sorry, p-please forgive me already."

Hajime had breaking points; this was one of them. It was time to be the leader he needed to be in this situation.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Hiyoko was silent seconds later, as was Mikan. "We all screwed up, but we have to learn to use our problems for our benefits. Mikan, focus on using only Recovery Shots and prioritizing on the one who the Rathian's damaging directly. Hiyoko, when the Monster is mounted you don't attack; it instantly dismounts the person on it. Wait until I finish and then go for its head."

"…o-okay." She actually looked…calm for once, or rather afraid he finally snapped on her; either way it pacified her enough for him to focus on getting this hunt done. Turning his attention to Mahiru, he had an idea.

"Mahiru, get some Bone Husks; and I'll give you the Sleepyfish I gathered. We can put the Rathian to sleep."

"…what's that accomplish?" She asked, with a bemused look.

"Easier time setting up to damage it. A Rathian's tail can be cut off from what I know; if we hit it there hard enough we can take away the poison backflip and just leave it with fireballs if we stray too far." Everyone seemed to enjoy the plan and a while later they journeyed to Area 8; seeing the Rathian roaming aimlessly before seeing them.

"Mahiru, open fire!" The photographer set the gun up in crouched fire to open fire, the Rathian dropping to the ground later. "Hiyoko, charge up a level 3 smash while I get to the tail! Mikan, load in the attack buff shots and shoot Hiyoko so she does bonus damage! Let's go!" They wasted no time in getting things organized; and the moment Hajime swung the Insect Glaive to slam it down on the tail, Hiyoko's hammer hit the Rathian's head and woke it; the creature getting up for only a second before being stunned. And one more slice cut the tail off; the Rathian limping away and taking flight seconds later.

"That actually worked…maybe you're not so bad after all." Hajime didn't really expect a positive remark from Mahiru but, appreciated. He did gather a bit from the tail and followed behind the Rathian; seeing it was now in Area 5 once more, as he set down a trap. By the time the others arrived he had already trapped the Rathian, and slammed down a Tranq Bomb to put it to sleep.

"...that was easier than I thought."

* * *

"It's weird, we were stuck on that for such a long time," Mahiru closed her 3DS, sighing. "And yet the mere second we get you in here we beat it without trying. You must be magic or something."

"Or big bro Hajime's really good at the game. Hey! Can we play again soon? I wanna get a new Hammer!"

"A-And I could get some new parts for a B-Bowgun." Hajime could see Hiyoko was about to shout at her, but Mahiru's glare made the dancer settle down. Seemed they still had that whole big sister and little sister thing going on; which made some sense.

"Anyhow, I need to go." Hajime stood up, closing and stuffing his game system in his pocket. "Something I need to do."

"Aw, but we were gonna fight the Najarala next!"

"Sorry, Hiyoko, but I got something I need to do." He opened the door and exited the bungalow, steeling himself and heading to one person's bungalow that he both feared yet at the same time anticipated.

Chiaki.

His hand knocked on the door, and after a brief delay he heard her open the door, the Ultimate Gamer rubbing one of her eyes sleepily and looking up at him.

"Huh?" If he had to guess, Hajime assumed she was either asleep or fighting it off to game when he had come by.

"Heeyy…how are you doing?" He didn't really know where to go with this, namely because of the risk posed here. He didn't notice it but she was moving, standing away from the door and slowly moving to stand behind him; meaning if things went south he had nowhere to run. "So…do you think now's a good time to play Monster Hu-OHGODWHATTHEFUCK-" The door slammed shut seconds later, with a few clicks signaling that it was indeed locked as well.

Had Hajime been more observant, he'd have noticed that Chiaki _saw_ the 3DS sticking out his pocket, and knew _exactly_ why she was there. And with that, she had actually tackled him when he wasn't noticing and sealed the door to her bungalow; trapping him in there with her.

No one saw Hajime for days after that.

* * *

(The ending there was a personal joke I wanted to test out; fits Chiaki's gamer trope to be that into gaming to literally tackle people if they make the mere inclination that they want to play a game with her. I might actually do more gaming stories with the cast of DR2 playing a video game or two; leave a like if you enjoyed this story so far and even leave a review of the game they should play next. I was gonna do something with _Dead Space_ or perhaps even _Halo_ but I'll leave it to the fans to decide and I'll see what knowledge I have on the game to make it happen.

Thanks for all the support; you've been an amazing community.

And no the story's not over yet, just gonna go spin a wheel to decide which Wyvern's next.)


	6. Congas

Souda was gaming in the diner, alone for now. The Mechanic was trying to actually grind a few bosses and for some parts; reason being that he was so close to getting the Shell Shooter Light Bowgun and seeing how it worked in combat situations; he also managed to assemble some Velociprey armor and as enjoying how it looked on his avatar.

The door flew open moments, and Hajime stumbled in. He looked like a damn mess; shirt wrinkled and disheveled, hair a mess, a swollen black eye and a bloody nose.

But what was really weird was the fact he had a series of odd bruising on his neck…were those hickeys?

"…what the fuck?" Was literally what Souda asked when Hajime sat down, sighing and rubbing his face. "Dude, what the hell happened to you? You look like Teruteru when he tried peeping in on Akane showering…wait no…that was worse; jeez didn't even know bones bent that far."

"It's okay…I went over to Chiaki's to play Monster Hunter with her." Souda nearly spit out the cola he was drinking.

"After the shit she put you through last time? I didn't even know they had a monster that literally _explode punches_ you, yet she made you fight it alone for a learning experience."

"I'm fine…was going pretty well until we were fighting the Dalamandur."

"…eh?"

"Giant snake monster. Like _huge_. Anyhow Chiaki gets really… _touchy_ when a game goes south."

"Define touchy…"

"…you can clearly see the black eye; the other wounds aren't as bad."

"…and the hickeys?"

"…she gets _touchier_ when I did good; like when I dealt the finishing blow to the Brachydios and killed it when we spent an hour trying to beat it. So…not going into details but stuff happened."

"Well, good job man; we'll toast tonight at dinner for you unless Chiaki murders you for saying it." Souda leaned back, a calm grin on his face from his friend's fortune. "But hey…what're we hunting today?" Hajime pulled his 3DS out and checked it, swiping through the quest menu.

"…Congas. Slaying five Congas. Doesn't seem too hard."

"Not at all, you wanna go invite Fuyuhiko and Nagito?" Hajime shook his head, as he set his system down.

"Probably not; Nagito's trying to grind by himself and get some a new Sword and Shield by himself with poison and Fuyuhikio's busy playing with Peko; no idea what rank they are by now but they might be happy playing with one another."

"Snrk." Souda was still immature it seemed, but, it was good to see his friend in good spirits. "So who do we get then…Chiaki?"

"She's asleep…in fact I don't think she knows I'm here and if she did-" He ducked down without any rhyme or reason; Souda saw why a short time later.

Chikai was roaming outside, glancing about with an innocently curious look…she was obviously trying to find Hajime…and would eventually do so despite his best efforts to stay hidden from her. She moved on, and Hajime rose back up, breathing a sigh of relief.

" _That's_ why we can't bring her…she'll drag us into a fight we can't win…like with the Gravios; big rock dragon that fires a fucking fire beam when we stray too far."

"…w-we gotta fight that?" Souda looked petrified with fear. Hajime rubbed his chin, trying his hardest to think of who could possibly assist them on their newest hunt, and then an idea sparked into mind.

"Souda, we're going to the beach."

* * *

The duo managed to reach one of the major beaches; where they heard strikes and cracks in the near distance, already know what was going on.

Akane's fist crashed against Nekomaru's, the resulting shockwave making the sand literally part beneath them from the force. Her knee rose and his fist shot downwards, causing her to skid back; the Gymist shaking her head and trying to focus, but Nekomaru calmed down, crossing his arms and standing still; stoic as ever.

"Huh? The hell's the matter, old man? Why'd you stop punching?"

"We have guests; good ol' Hajime and the mechanic who got trapped under that junk car!"

Hajime didn't even ask how or why that happened to Souda. He cleared his throat, making a note to mock him on that later.

"We're ah, playing some Monster Hunter today and we need two additional people for a Conga slaying mission-" Nekomaru's arm was already clamped down on his shoulder, nearly crushing it.

"Say no more; Akane and I are in! I need to make some new items from those pink apes and make some equipment they can't fart on!" Hajime…didn't bother to tell him Congas didn't have that whole 'fart' ability but at least he was enthusiastic.

"We can play out here; I'll get a room set up."

"That sounds like a great idea! Akane, go get your system! We'll continue our training inside the game!"

"ALRIGHT!"

…somewhere Hajime knew he'd regret this.

* * *

The Primal Forest; Hajime knew one way or another he'd have to get a proper venue for this place and scope it out in a Harvest Tour; to see what he could uncover and find here. His avatar was different now; wearing the Gore tassels and the Seltas helmet, as well as now having the Gore Magala Insect Glaive; a sickening weapon that almost reminded him of that bear who had showed up briefly before Usami removed him entirely.

All that play with Chiaki paid off somewhat…aside from the mental scarring.

He did turn and give a slight marvel to the armor and gear Nekomaru and Akane had on; their avatars already mirroring them in real life.

The big man wore the entire Zinogre set of armor, making him look even more imposing than he did on the Island! He looked like a towering demon of power, and on his back rested his Greatsword, the Santoku Reaver. As far as Hajime saw now, if there was a word to describe absolute power in the dictionary; Nekomaru would come up in it at this point.

Akane was of close status as well. She was clad in the Hermitaur armor, hers being of a dark violet color as opposed to the traditional red hue. Her weapons were the Dual Blade like Gundham's but hers were clearly different. Hers were the Dual Battleax cutters, that were capable of inflicting poison on whatever came their way.

The entire time they prepared Hajime could already see the envious leer on Souda's face.

"Am I _really_ the only one to get nowhere in the game?" He sighed, as the other two moved to the first Area. "Like…all I got is this Cross Bowgun and this shitty armor!"

"Souda, you know you can upgrade your gun to make it even better right? Or go the Mahiru route and get a Heavy Bowgun. Plus, Nekomaru and Akane take everything seriously so they play for keeps; even video games."

"Doesn't Chiaki do that? Or does she just play you like a game too?" Hajime had planned to retort…but he had nothing…weird.

"Sonia's gaming with Gundham right now; saw them on the way to the beach."

"Damnit!"

And win for Hajime.

* * *

Another Conga hit the ground, already being carved in earnest by Akane. Hajime had already gathered from it and he felt he could get some neat new armors after this mission was done…he was just hoping it wouldn't be that hot pink color.

That's something only Hiyoko would enjoy.

"Nekomaru how the hell do you have the full Zinogre set?" Souda asked the big man, as he blocked a strike from a Conga and retaliated; killing it. "Ain't that boss supposed to be insanely hard?"

"HA! He was! Akane and I lost at least twice before we picked up on things, and kicked that dog's ass! And then we did it again! And again! AND AGAIN!" So they grinded; made sense considering some parts to make what's needed are rare drops.

"Speaking of which, why go the Greatsword route, Nekomaru?" Hajime spoke up, dodging a Genprey that wanted to get lucky. "I thought the Charge Blade would fit you more."

"I decided to get something much stronger! The key to winning this game is _ATTACK_! The more you can hurt the boss, the more you can take it out. Who cares about fancy points? All you want is the ability to hurt it as painfully as possible!" He crossed his arms over his massive frame. "But the Charge Blade is next on my list of weapons to master; right before the Lance. For some bosses you want absolute defense as opposed to absolute offense. The Tigrex is an example of this; the beast's fiercely aggressive and dangerous, so trying to rely on strict attack on it will only end with you dead and frustrated. So, you adapt; Akane, you remember that Daimyo Hermitaur we fought?"

"The giant crab? God I hated that damn thing, made me hungry…but it was also sorta a bitch the first time." She said this as she slashed at a Conga; Souda shooting at another one and hitting it with the Para Shots.

"That's 'cause we didn't know that shell made all other weapons useless except blunt stuff. So…we got our shit kicked the first time. But we got better; I brought a good ol' hammer and smashed the shit outta that crab so Akane could cut it up with her blades. We did that over and over again until we got the damn thing."

Hajime couldn't poke any holes in that logic; that was the type of thing he expected to hear from Chiaki but not him, considering he never anticipated Nekomaru to put that much thought into a video game. Still, that advice was pretty spot on for the game.

As expected of the Ultimate Team Manager; he could always get people into shape even if it were real life or in a video game.

Finishing the mission wasn't hard, though it did give Hajime a lot to think about for the future.

* * *

"So that was decent," Hajime sipped at some soda, currently seated in the diner with Souda, Nagito, and Fuyuhiko; early into the evening where many were either back in their bungalows asleep or doing things alone. "I learned we should adapt sometimes to fight certain bosses in the game."

"Makes sense when you think about it; doing the exact same thing over and over again with the expectation of different results is the prime example of insanity." Nagito took a bite out of his burger, swallowing the food down and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I fought the Seltas a while ago; annoying but beatable easily when you learn how it attacks."

"And Peko and I fought the Tetsucabra and the Nerscylla earlier as well…we tried capturing a Gypceros but that fucking ugly ass duck makes it impossible to tell when it's limping away…just plays dead and then we accidentally hit it again." He seemed pretty pissed off about it; rubbing his face.

"Maybe try bringing Souda with you guys." The Mechanic glanced up from his meal, visibly perplexed. "I can help him make some Tranq Shots and even a Pitfall Trap…since Shock Traps don't work on it."

"…they don't?" Fuyuhiko looked about ready to bust a gasket from frustration. " So we spent twenty _FUCKING_ minutes trying to lure it in a trap, only for said trap to never work at all?"

"The Quest Info mentions it; they can't be affected by Shock traps; only Pitfall."

"Alright smart ass, since you seem to know everything; how do you avoid that flash thing it does? It did that fucking shit at least four times and stole all my Potions!"

"Get a good distance away or block it. You lose some stamina but you'll be unaffected by the stun. And for when it's about to, it'll start to snort and stand in place; a good headshot will make it stop though."

"…and the poison?"

"Block; Fuyuhiko you're essentially the Ultimate Defense with your Gunlance. Peko can focus on offense and you can focus on defense and stopping that thing's attacks from connecting with her."

"That's pretty smart of you, Hajime…but where did you get all this information from?" Nagito finally asked…and Hajime only sighed before answering.

"I went to go game with Chiaki a while ago." Fuyuhiko spit out his drink and Nagito, for once, looked concerned and even worried.

"CHIAKI? You mean after what she did to you when you tried playing that fighting game with her?"

"You mean with the clamps; yes." Hajime cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Look it's okay; I managed to survive another gaming night with her, and a few days, so I could get some new gear and experience. Pairing that with Nekomaru's words today Souda and I got I think I know how we can beat more bosses more properly. Who knows, maybe we can fight the Gore Magala together."

"…Gore Magala?" Fuyuhiko asked, setting his drink down. "Now that just _sounds_ like it'll be a pain in the ass."

"A big dragon that can breathe shadow energy and infect you with a virus that lowers your defense and allows its attacks to do bonus damage to you; yeah."

"…WHAT?!" Souda was already scared shitless.

Hajime had a feeling that'd be quite the show to fight.

Despair was coming, that'd be a challenge to deal with.

* * *

Hajime walked back to his Bungalow in the dead of night; stifling a yawn as he did. He had spent the good portion of the evening discussing plans and tips with the guys, and now had an idea to manufacture a weapon of each category. He'd be up all night sure, but it'd be well worth it to fight better with not only an Insect Glaive, but other weapons too.

He stopped sharply; he got the feeling he was being followed. He stood still and listened…hearing it.

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

Footsteps. He felt nervousness rising up, head darting around. Couldn't be Chiaki…even she slept from time to time and she wouldn't actually stalk him back to his bungalow. Who could it be then? The footsteps drew closer and soon he could eventually make out the look of the person there.

"Mikan?" The Ultimate Nurse stood there, head tilted a bit, but…something was off. Usually Mikan gave off an aura of weakness and even feebleness…but now…

Hajime was feeling uneasy, being outside with her at night.

"Haaajjjiiimmeee…" She took a few steps forward, a darker look in her eyes, one he not only never saw before, but obviously didn't like either. "I wanna play, Hajime…I wanna play…" The term play briefly had him worried, but he was able to relax just a bit when he could see her clutching her own 3DS; the game system a light violet color with white flecks along it. But something none the less was wrong; what got her to this point, and what made her want to play with him this late in the night?

And why did he get the idea something more than just playing would occur if he agreed? He needed an excuse and a reason to not play with her; she drew closer with each passing second.

He had an idea, and calmed down, prepared to handle this properly.

"It's pretty late…but why not tomorrow with the guys? You could help us fight the Congalala and we can have fun."

"Huh? But I wanna play _now_." She was right in front of him now, and for once in his life he was nigh petrified; he had to calm down…otherwise she'd just get what she wanted.

"We can play tomorrow…first with the guys, and then me and you." And there was the nail on the coffin, but it thankfully worked. She backed away, and nodded.

"Okay…but I'll hold you to that…" And with that she turned to walk away; Hajime waiting a good solid minute before letting out a breath he never thought he was holding, opening the door to his home and stepping inside.

…not neglecting to lock _every_ lock. Mikan could still get inside and come after him…same for Chiaki.

…why did everyone wanna murder or torture him on this island?

* * *

(So, Mikan's still insane. It was an idea I thought that could be interesting to keep in the story; with Mikan being calm and calculated when playing alone but meek and the usual when playing with others. This story's not sanctioned to go on for a long time; namely because I should write more stories with the DR2 group playing video games together and even doing humorous things together; I'm only writing this to forget and at least cope with the events that happened in the Despair Arc…those were depressing. Anyhow if you guys leave some reviews and even suggestions on what creature is fought next and even the four players sent to fight the monsters. I'll probably have this go on for only 10-20 chapters to prevent this from getting stagnant. And all of the students are to show up at least once and even have some moments together fighting bosses and even doing something as simple as Harvest Tours. I may also work on another story with them playing a shooter together as well…depends on how I feel and what I can find in my room for inspiration. Until then leave a like and a review; thanks for reading!)


	7. Harvest Tour- Primal Forest

The diner was where they all met; it was quiet, and a tad isolated from the others, as Usami didn't give them any objectives for the morning. Hajime powered his system up, yawning as he watched Souda and Fuyuhiko file in, both already working on things with their 3DS. Nagito entered as well and grabbed a drink, stifling a yawn as well.

And then Mikan pushed the door open; Fuyuhiko didn't even look to see she was there.

"Any particular reason why she's here? I don't mind it…just want an answer."

"Eeep! I-I'm sorry; I can l-leave if you w-want-"

"I invited her," Hajime spoke up, glancing up from the loading screen of his game. "She wanted to play so I invited her to come play with us. That okay?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, just…heads up next time. Which of us sits out while she plays?"

"I'll do it; I actually need to go on an expedition to get a few bugs for a new torso armor piece," Nagito said, sitting at one of the bar stools. "Go ahead and play without me; I'll only slow you down."

"Augh…well there's that." Fuyuhiko walked off to go get some coffee, giving Hajime the chance to let Mikan sit down; Souda already joining the room.

"Mikan do you major with another weapon type? Two Gunners might make things differcult for us."

"I-I don't…f-forgive me-"

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're not fighting the Congalala yet; since you're new to our little group we'll start with a Harvest Tour in the Primal Forest. It's a good chance for us to gather together some new materials and things for the boss fight. It'll give us some time to see how we all work together so I can come up with a proper strategy to fight the boss."

"Strategy? It's a fuckin' game; why do we need that?" Fuyuhiko sat down at the table next to Souda, leaving Hajime seated next to Mikan…to the former's slight concern.

But, he was well prepared to handle today…somewhat.

* * *

"Souda one thing," Fuyuhiko asked, while everyone took their supplies from the Blue Chest. "What the FUCK are you using? You look like a fruit cake." The mechanic wore the entire set of Conga Gunner armor; covering his face and much of his form in brown and pink armor and cloth, as his new Royal Launcher rested on his back.

"I had some time to kill so I grinded the Conga slaying quest; got enough to make this sweet ass armor and even this new bowgun."

"…you still look like a fruitcake; you sure Sonia's gonna wanna see that?"

"Hey! You're one to talk! You look like a baby faced knight-" Hajime did his best to tune out their bickering, silently hoping it didn't escalate into a fist fight that Souda would no doubt lose considering Fuyuhiko's natural urge to fist fight. None the less, Hajime moved to Area 5 rather quickly, working to gather some herbs and blue mushrooms so he could make some Mega Potions later on; he already had a major surplus of Honey thanks to that one NPC outside the Gathering Hall, so when it came to survival he was covered immensely.

But then he heard the sharp alert noise, and looked to see a giant snake lizard creature was in the Area with him…the Najarala.

"Shit." Was all he muttered, already running to clear the area but the thing fired several spikes at him; a few impacting and knocking him over.

"Guys! Boss here! Did anyone bring traps?"

"A boss?! Since when did bosses show up on Harvest Tours?!" The Ultimate Yakuza blared as he entered Area 5, along with Souda and Mikan.

"U-Um, they say it in the quest logs…actually."

"Mikan, not now." The gangster had already unsheathed his Gunlance and rushed at the Najarala, and in seconds the creature had coiled around them entirely; sliding around in circles around them and rendering many of them unable to move away from the creature.

"The fuck is it doing?!" He growled, Hajime being the first to vault off his Insect Glaive and land a good strike to its head; knocking it over and giving him the chance to mount it. "And good job, Hajime! Now let me just hit-"

"Don't, if you hit a mounted monster it instantly knocks the player off! Just sharpen your stuff or get into position for when it gets knocked over!" Hajime finished and was thrown off the reptile when he finished the mount quick time; giving Fuyuhiko the chance to wail on its head with his lance and shatter some of those spikes on its head. Whenever the gangster took sufficient damage Mikan shot him with her Recovery Shots to regenerate his health, reducing the need for him to pull back and heal from the fight."

"Holy shit, thanks Mikan." His praise seemed to do its intended effect, the nurse beaming in minor silence. "I didn't even know Bowguns could heal us if you misfire!"

"They don't; she just has hers loaded with Recovery Shots, and I have some Para Shots." Souda fired again and the Najarala was stunned the moment it was up, giving them more time to damage it before the creature moved to the exit and tunneled underground; no doubt moving to Area 3.

"Alright, great work everyone." The unknown Ultimate sharpened his Insect Glaive, while Fuyuhiko tuned up his Gunlance. "We can either take it out or we can trap it. Does anyone have anything?"

"I-I have a trap tool…but I don't know what to combine it with."

"Do you have any Genprey Fangs?" She nodded…and when Hajime rolled his hand a bit she was able to get the idea those could be combined together; soon with a Shock Trap. "Set that down the moment we get to the room; if the Najarala is asleep Souda will shoot it and draw it over."

"Right!" He was actually glad to see the girl confident for once, as opposed to her typical meek and slightly depressing view.

She was about as bad as Nagito, just between the two of them he actually tried to improve himself in the name of "hope" or as he kept prattling on about when he got the chance.

On track, they all entered the area and the Najarala was in fact _not_ asleep; really it was just attacking and ripping a few Slagoth up. Mikan set the trap down while Souda loaded in the Tranq Shots; Hajime turning the Insect Glaive around to mark the beast's head and launching the Kinsect. The resulting hit made the Najarala notice him, and when it rushed over it was caught in the trap; Souda frantically firing the two shots into its face.

A thud resulted, and they had managed to put the creature to sleep.

"…isn't the quest supposed to end?" Fuyuhiko asked, working to sharpen his Gunlance again in the corner.

"No, we're on a Harvest Tour-they only end when one of us submits a Pawpass Ticket into the Red Chest. Until then we're only here for fifty minutes."

"Huh, should do more of these considering bosses can spawn randomly."

"Yeah; a Congalala could have spawned had we been unlucky, and without Deodorizers we would have died a lot. Anyhow if you all are ready to go I'll go submit the Pawpass Ticket and we can go on so we can head to the take on the Congalala next."

"Sure; gonna go fishing until then; I talked with Teruteru and he told me how to make Large Barrel Bombs+…should be interesting considering they're much stronger than the original one." Souda walked away and Fuyuhiko went to gather some more Honey from a hive, leaving Hajime to head back to the base camp, noticing Mikan was with him.

"You did pretty good today," He told her, getting the Pawpass Ticket out and submitting it to the chest. "I'm glad we brought you along Mikan." She honestly looked ready to faint from pure joy…concerning but he was glad she had fun.

"Th-Thank you! I'll be sure to keep doing my best!"

"Good; when you get a chance try playing with Nekomaru and Akane when you have some good free time. They could use someone healing them constantly to keep them alive. And try to experiment and use other weapons, so you don't only have to use the Light Bowgun. I think the Insect Glaive would fit you actually for when you need close combat." She nodded eagerly, taking all of this in, before the quest was complete, and they had finished their mission.

The game really was shaping up to be something amazing.

* * *

Following the Harvest Tour Hajime said it'd be wise to take a lunch break and let everyone head off to go take care of things. He munched on his sandwich in peace, breathing a sigh of relief when he was alone in the diner for the time. Souda had run off to go find Sonia and show off his new gear, Fuyuhiko was no doubt wanting to go do some Harvest Tours with Peko, and Mikan was thankfully taking his advice and sought out Nekomaru and Akane to play with and help them in the game.

Even Nagito was gone…no idea where he went. A tad worrying but still, not like him to vanish without a trace…

…wait…it was.

The door to the diner opened up, and Hajime paled.

Chiaki was there, holding her 3DS. He didn't have anywhere to run, nor an excuse to elude her. And worst yet, she saw him moments later.

"Hajime?" She even had that innocent tone of hers despite the events that transpired a few days ago. He gulped audiably…and she was soon seated in front of him. He already knew, and he opened up a room to let her in for Monster Hunter. He was expecting some sort of quest to fight something he had literally no idea to take out.

He saw a quest come up…and he was…shocked.

Hunt a Tetsucabra.

"…a One Star Quest?" He asked, glancing up from his game to her, seeing her eyes were lifted as well. "W-We're not doing one of…your things?" Her head shook a moment later.

"No…I just wanna play with you in the game…I put you where I was 'cause I was trying to get you some better equipment and more useful gear…I guess I got carried away with how I did things."

 _Carried away is an understatement._

His mind thought this, but he could see she was being serious.

"The point of us all getting this game was to play together and have fun while we're here, so c'mon, let's do something simple and easy…something fun. And whenever you're ready we can move on and fight something else. That okay?"

"Yeah…yeah it is." He relaxed, and accepted the quest, starting it and playing the game with her. A warm feeling washed over him as they played, one that made him feel much more comfortable than how he usually felt with her.

This game really did bring them closer…not just him and the other students but him and Chiaki.

…he liked that; maybe picking the game up that day wasn't such a bad thing after all as opposed to the vast others he found there.

* * *

(This is not an ending to the story, just clearing up a loose end. There will be a few more chapters and some introductions of other students into this story, as well as interesting combinations of teams for Monster Hunter. I may also work on another light hearted Island-Mode story for this before another gaming story for the Class of 77. I appreciate the reviews on things and I'm doing the best I can to ensure everyone's tools and armor reflect the students properly…soon I'll take a step back and properly describe Sonia's gear as well as those who were missed like Teruteru and Ibuki, as well as Fatkuya or Twogami; really I'll flip a coin tomorrow to decide on which name to keep in. But expect more Danganronpa stories from me in the future, as I'm beginning to get a feel for how to write these characters and properly have them interact with one another to properly detail their responses to things. Thanks for all the support on this story, and I'll do my best to continue it even though the anime has concluded and I'm rather happy with the story's climactic conclusion.)


	8. Gypceros

"So, did you find any Iron Ore?"

"Sorta…mostly getting some more Sap Plants for Tranq Bombs." Hajime rested with his back to a palm tree, Chiaki in his lap; both of them still playing and gaming in Monster Hunter. Thanks to that understanding they came to yesterday the Ultimate Gamer mostly did what Hajime wanted to do in the game; only suggesting harder Monsters when she thought he was prepared for them accordingly, and usually taking point when he needed to retreat and heal himself.

It was honestly the best way to handle these fights. Some of the big bosses were too hard for him to handle otherwise so he was glad she was backing him up.

"Huh?" His attention was caught, he got a message from someone named Guitargurlxxx42…there was literally no way that wasn't Ibuki. "I got a message from our favorite musician…weird."

"Go ahead and read it; we already took out the Rathian that would bother us on this Harvest Tour so there's no reason to worry about anything else spawning while you're preoccupied." He checked, and after reading a light sigh left him.

"She's struggling with the Gypceros right now…makes sense. When I started out that thing was hard to beat."

"That Flying Wyvern takes time to really beat easily; after a while it becomes easier to anticipate where it'll be and when it'll attack, as well as properly dodging. The Insect Glaive works well for that as you can vault right over it during its charge attack and land a critical strike to mount it. However, for them to be enduring troubles, they're either having a hard time predicting its moments, or are using something considerably ineffective in harming it."

…summed it up perfectly. Still Hajime saw no reason to decline his friends ask for help, and moved over to the Third Island; the Titty Typhon was where Ibuki dwelled.

Like a dragon to her lair…Hajime noted he needed to stop spending so much time around Chiaki while she's gaming; her phrases were stuck in his head.

None the less the reserve course student pushed through the doors and walked inside, finding Ibuki already resting on the stage with her DS, and two others.

Namely, Teruteru and Twogami…Hajime did recall the Musician took a weird liking to the fat teen, though no one really wanted to determine why or how such a thing worked.

"Hajime! You got Ibuki's message!" She was in front of him in a flash, though Hajime did jump visibly when she did that, already energetic and full of life. "We've been fighting this weird duck monster for hours and we keep losing!"

"Perhaps because we never bring the right set of tools or resistances to the creature." Twogami spoke up from his spot, sipping a cup of tea and shaking his head, whereas Teruteru was…

…actually not being perverted. In fact he wore a mask of complete concentration; did the game really have such an effect on the cook to actually render him less than capable of being his usual self?

"A-Alright…I can give you guys some help…shouldn't be hard at all." Hajime mustered a weak smile. There had to be some sort of reason that kept them from beating a simple creature…he did hope his Insect Glaive was enough to get the job done.

* * *

Sunken Hollow; that was the setting for their Hunt this time. Hajime grabbed the Map and the other items needed for the quest, taking in the added looks to everyone's armor.

Teruteru wore a very iconic armor…the entire Rhenopolos set. It made him look as fat as he did on the island, and his weapon was a Heavy Bowgun, in all contrary to his typical work; the Ner Bustergun like Mahiru. It made some sense that he'd prefer not to go up close to a Monster.

Twogami wore something fiercely imposing; the entire Seltas Armor. He was thin in the game, and his weapon now was a bow fashioned from the Rathian; the Queen's Blaster. It seemed he spent a good time playing alone.

And last but not least Ibuki wore the Plesioth set of armor; no doubt fashioned from extended time fishing and being extremely patient. Her weapon was a reflection of her music loving life; the Hunting Horn. Hers was the Hazardous Call; made from the Najarala.

Like with Mahiru and her group Hajime could see they lacked a front lines. The Gypceros was known for turning and suddenly barreling at someone without warning; considering two of them were in weaker armor that meant at least one of them would die every time.

"Alright! Let's go find that ugly duck!" Ibuki already shot off. Teruteru followed by closely, as did Twogami; the reserve course student finally following them. From what they saw the creature was in Area 5, and spotted Ibuki first; making its loud roar and charging right for them.

"Ibuki, aim for its side!" Hajime shouted before vaulting over it; already hearing Teruteru and Twogami take position at the top of the ridge to open fire at the Flying Wyvern. "We need a song buff to do more damage!"

"Gotcha Hajimeme!" Her weapon swung to collide with the Gypceros' leg, causing it to actually fall over and give Hajime the chance to mount it, just as Ibuki played a tune to boost everyone's attack power. The arrows and shots stopped flying, and when Hajime knocked the Gypceros down Teruteru loaded in some Sleep Shots; Hajime able to tell from the blue patterns that pelted it.

He was trying to Sleep Bomb it, like Souda would!

"You all broughtcha bombs right?" The fat cook asked, as he worked to set the Large Barrel Bombs up near the Gypceros' head, for maximum damage. "Cause I can't be the only one bombin' this here crittah."

"Sleep bombing was never discussed or warned to the group, Teruteru…we spoke about you doing this." Twogami spoke up, nocking another arrow in his bow, while Hajime realized something pressing.

Where did Ibuki go?

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Really, in the span of them talking about sleep bombing the Gypceros, she had clambered the rock and leapt down; smashing her Hunting Horn on its head and breaking something…though she woke it up the mere second she did it. The team resumed their fighting until Hajime saw something critical; the Gypceros was huffing and sparks were flying from its head.

It was about to do its Stun Move, the one that typically left everyone in a helpless position.

"Shit! He's goin' for that dere stun!" Teruteru had already high tailed it, as did Twogami…but Hajime didn't.

He remembered something Chiaki said to him, to do when the Gypceros was about to stun everyone. He stabbed the Insect Glaive into the ground, and vaulted off of it, smashing the weapon into its head.

The beast fell over, and he mounted it; and after a good moment of stabbing it he fell from it and it hit the ground, going still.

"Holy-Hajimeme, you beat the duck?"

"No it's just playing dead," He sharpened his Insect Glaive; recalling the incidents and fights with the creature while playing with Chiaki some time ago. "Might wanna take the time to sharpen your stuff or load some stronger ammo in." Twogami swapped his Bow to use the Power Coatings while Teruteru settled down to the Crouching Fire stance. Ibuki even primed herself; sharpening her Hunting Horn and getting to the top of the ledge again so she could leap down and smash the hell out of the creature once it got up. As soon as it did they bore down upon it; giving the Gypceros not a single bit of relief from their attacks.

Finally it fell dead for good, and the quest was won.

* * *

"To think, we struggled with that one quest for a while now, and yet you come along and help us solve it in one fell swoop." Twogami concluded, folding his DS closed and rolling his wrists. "Perhaps there is something special about you, Hajime Hinata."

"Hajimememe's super awesome, that's what it is! Ibuki made the right choice on calling him instead of Souda!" Shot's fired.

"Alright y'all…should go get started on lunch." Teruteru closed his own DS and started walking, leaving the room and odds are beginning the trek to head back to the First Island. Twogami adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat before turning to Ibuki.

"Anyhow, we should take the time to deal with some lesser bosses in the game; I suppose the Gendrome won't give us that much trouble, considering it's a glorified Velocidrome."

"Yeah! And I can make some cool new weapons from him!" Hajime let them talk amongst one another; leaving the room and walking along the bridge to head back to his cabin; his DS was on red and if he didn't plug it up soon he'd lose some good progress. As he walked he was already thinking of what to do next; of what creature to go fight next, what armor and weapons to craft next in Monster Hunter…

…and most importantly who to play with next? He'd seen nearly everyone fight and play the game…maybe soon they could give it a rest and see what else there was.

Because he managed to find something called Monster Hunter Generations…now _that_ sounded like it'd be either sheer hope…

…or sheer despair.

* * *

(And we're coming to this story's conclusion. After a chapter or two more of Dangan Hunters we'll end this off and move to Dangan Hunters 2; with them playing Generations. Reason being, due to my birthday hitting I was able to procure my own copy of Monster Hunter Generations, and I've been playing it a lot more than I have Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. As such I plan to wrap this story up as quickly and neatly as I can before I move things over to Generations and see how the class of 77 handles the issues, the fun, and the sheer insanity that Generations brings to the table, alongside the share of returning Monsters and the insanity they bring. I do plan to resume the other stories like Battle for the Islands but I'm giving it some time to gather some more favorites and reviews before I make more of it. I might even do a story soon of the DR2 cast playing Pathfinder but I'm trying not to overwhelm myself with stories, that'll lead to them getting stagnant and even boring. So enjoy this chapter, because soon Dangan Hunters will come to an end, and we'll have to begin the madness known as DH2.)


	9. Shagaru Magala

Their time in Monster Hunter was reaching its end. The group played the game, got laughs out of it, and loved every second of things and playing it.

However, when Hajime managed to get to Hunter Rank 6, the discovery there was…shocking.

* * *

"The Shagaru Magala? Da fuck's that thing?" Fuyuhiko asked, seated in the diner along with Hajime, Souda, and even Nagito; the latter engrossed in gnawing on a bagel. Hajime read the in game description, and finally closed his DS, setting it down.

"You and Peko fought the Gore Magala right?"

"Yeah, was hard as fuck with that whole virus bullshit but we managed to get it…why?"

"The Shagaru is the final form of that thing."

"Oh! Like in one of Chiaki's videogames!" Souda nearly jumped out his skin when he saw Ibuki clinging to the window outside, no doubt having eavesdropped on their conversation. "Does it shoot lasers and blow up planets?!"

"…n-no…" Hajime wondered how her mind worked sometimes. "But it's supposed to be _much_ stronger than the Gore, and much more dangerous."

"…and we gotta fight _that_? We'll all fuckin' die." Fuyuhiko shook his head, sipping his cola while Souda spoke up next, nowhere near looking forward to fighting something of that magnitude.

"Why not get Chiaki to help you fight it man; hell why not get her to help us all fight it?"

"She said I should be able to beat it with you guys, and that I don't need her for this one. She said I've come a long way and I've gotten strong enough to where I don't need her and-"

"She's playing Monster Hunter Generations and doesn't wanna go back to 4." Nagito pipped in without any second thought. "Even trash like me could see that coming."

"…riveting." Hajime sighed, glancing to the guys. "Anyhow, us four are gonna beat that Shaguru Magala…and…we'll all go switch over to Generations with Chiaki. Supposed to be really fun and has new things for us to do. Besides, we can consider this like the final hunt we do in the game; our last showdown before we move on…like…our own little final boss fight."

"Yeah…I kinda like the sounda that." The yakuza grinned, convinced on the idea already.

"B-But…it'll be a hard as hell fight…can we even beat it?" Souda needed some more assurance.

Hajime had it.

"Gundham's not at this rank yet…if you were to beat the Shagaru Magala, Souda, then when we all head into Generations she'll probably wanna play with you over him."

"…I'm fuckin' in." Nagito voiced his own approval and acceptance, and Hajime felt they had a decent chance of actually beating the final boss, as far as he saw it; the teen moving to open his 3DS up and make a lobby.

"Hold on, I got an idea." Souda spoke up…and that glimmer in the Mechanic's eyes told Hajime whatever he had in mind it was either to be borderline brilliant…

…or borderline insane.

* * *

"…oookay…it was clearly borderline brilliant this time." In the Old Lodge, the location where they often got together to eat and party, Souda had not only rigged up a giant Plasma screen TV but he also made four long cables that in his own words, would connect to their 3DS systems and display a smaller image of their first screen.

In other words, it'd display their progress in the game on a giant screen.

"Gotta say, you really outdid yourself on this one, grease monkey." Fuyuhiko chuckled, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Nagito didn't comment this time, still immersed in gnawing on a bagel…thankfully Hajime found a box of them; he didn't want any weirder hope comments or something centered around him being trash.

However, the pale teen did speak up, his tone perplexed.

"One thing though, Kazuichi…why go through the trouble of building something like this…and having Teruteru cook an entire buffet table of food next to it?" True to his words, along the wall dozens of finger foods were present; little things one could eat in a flash and keep going, along with some drinks and some cups too. The mechanic just simply shrugged, waltzing over to the table as casually and "inconspicuous" as possible.

"Guuuyss…don't worry. This is all for our final gig in Monster Hunter 4, before we transfer over. I just wanted us celebrate the moment all together, with plenty of food to keep us occupied while we eat so we don't overwork. And it's totally not because I invited Sonia here to see us beat the Shaguru Magala, and with her literally everyone else could show up…nope…that's not it."

Hajime just pinched the bridge of his nose.

The door opened moments later.

"Hey Souda! We're here for that Monster Hunter Party you told us all to come to!"

….Souda just sighed where he was…god damn it Nekomaru.

* * *

"So this is the…final…boss…of the game?" Sonia asked, Souda earnestly telling her all the details and the…problems with the creature itself, trying to show off, while Fuyuhiko talked to Peko about something; probably getting help from her to know when and how to attack the creature. Hajime could already see Chiaki seated near the wall playing Generations, but it was clear she was still paying attention to him and his own quest as well.

Finally, Zero Hour came, and the four of them signed into the lobby. Hajime was the first to pick the cable up and insert it into the back of his 3DS.

In a flash the left-hand corner lit up, showing the view of his first screen, with his character present there.

"Holy shit it works." Souda muttered, doing the same and appearing on the right-hand corner. Fuyuhiko took the left-hand lower corner and lastly Nagito took the final one. The rest of their class watched in earnest as the four of them began the quest, and ventured to the Heaven's Mount final showdown location.

* * *

"So this is it guys…we went through all that shit and hell, for this one moment." Souda said, in his new armor. The mechanical gunner had the Knezu Leggings on this run, with the Velociprey Gaurds on, along with the Coat for it as well. He also had a Khezu Cap on his head, and his weapon was the Royal Torrent…the Gunner was well prepared to fight and go in to win this last showdown.

"I guess so…holy shit we've been playing this game for a long ass time…" Fuyuhiko was a stark contrast to how he was when he first started. He wore the entire Rathalos armor set, standing there ready to go. The Dios Gunlance was his new weapon, the best weapon to destroy the last boss. He had well over enough time to prepare for this one final showdown.

"Our hope'll allow us to shine through, and defeat this final boss." Nagito had opted for the more basic yet equally powerful set of armor; wearing the Tigrex Helmet, the Tetsucabra Vambraces, with the rest of his armor coming from the Alloy armor. His weapon, however, was the Usuper's Firebolt, the best weapon to wipe out the final boss.

"Then let's get to it then guys; and then we can leave this game satisfied and accomplished." And lastly, Hajime was prepared for the final showdown. He wore the _entire_ Gore set of armor, with the Insect Glaive of the Leumundslist…he had Chiaki's help in grinding the Gore enough times to get what he needed for the showdown. The four of them, for what could be the last time, gathered their items from the Blue Chest, and proceeded to Area 1…the only area. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…and no time to quit.

They had to finish this fight, here and now.

The area was dark, and ominous. Souda was the first to point the Shagaru out; all of them watching the golden dragon rise and roar. For this fight rushing in blindly wasn't an option; they had to get tactical.

"Fuyuhiko! Nagito! Start hitting its front and keep it occupied! Souda, I need you to do Plan S!"

"Plan S! Sleep Bomb the fuckin' thing?! Are you sure it'll work-"

"This thing can potentially wipe us all out in one hit, we don't have the luxury of mindlessly hitting it!" Souda nodded and loaded in the Sleep V2 shots. He open fired as best he could, while Hajime rushed in to continue the blitzkrieg they were pulling. As soon as the Shagaru fell unconscious everyone backed off; pulling out their Large Barrel Bombs and laying them down; Nagito being the first to strike and set them off.

Sure he went skidding back with much of his health gone, but the Shagaru got up, and it clearly took some abuse.

"Fuyuhiko, guard up now!" He did as shouted, and the Shagaru hit him just in time, causing him to lose a good portion of his stamina but keep going. Nagito finished healing just in time to get hit by the purple frenzy blast, getting the blight.

"Nagito, start hitting it! Hard!"

"Got it!" He vaulted off a rock and brought the sword down, striking the creature hard as Souda bore down on it with Normal Shots V3.

That was when things took a turn for the worse; the Shagaru went airborne, and with a mighty roar it crashed down right on Souda. His health was depleted in moments, and he was the first death.

"Shit!" Fuyuhiko swore, bringing his guard up just in time to take another hit. Hajime stabbed the insect glaive into the ground to vault, striking the thing and knocking it over so he could get the mount in. He held on as best he could, striking rapidly and viciously, and soon the Shagaru topped over.

"Everyone, wail on its head!" The group wasted no time; bearing down on the Shagaru and doing good damage, but not before it got up, and another roar disoriented the team…and then the sky gained a purple tint.

"It's enraged!" Hajime rolled to the side when a frenzy blast impacted it. Fuyuhiko wasn't as lucky, and he was down as well, being the second death.

The battle had taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

Hajime had begun to doubt they could really defeat the Shagaru. They were nearly all out of health items, and Fuyuhiko, Nagito, and Souda were all huddled near the exit; just in case they had to make a hasty retreat. It'd been like this for some time…they really didn't have a way to beat this thing.

It was almost looking like they'd have to try the quest again…

"Hajime, it's not over yet."

* * *

He looked up from his 3DS, seeing Chiaki seated right next to him; her system closed, and her eyes stern and determined.

"What?"

"I said it's not over yet. You can beat this final boss…it's not impossible. You have what it takes, just remember everything I taught you up to this point. Remember how you beat the Dalamandur, or even the Brachydios. Use your skill; you talent…and win."

Hajime…had nothing, aside from nodding, eyes filled with the same passion and determination she did. He could do this! He could win!

"Guys, get ready to fight…I got this."

* * *

Hajime downed the one thing he needed; a Mega Demondrug, and threw the Kinsect out to harvest all three Essence types. He rushed forward and vaulted once more, his strike landing, and the piercing sound to ring out.

The Shaguru fell over, and he mounted it once more. The combination worked, and the thing fell over again. From the distance Souda loaded in more rounds and open fired at it, Fuyuhiko and Nagito not wasting time and rushing forward to deliver more crippling strikes. Once it got up they pulled back, and Hajime continued onward alone.

The final moment had come. There was no were to go, no time to run, and no time to pull back if things got hasty. The purple mist returned, and Hajime told everyone to vacate the room…if any of them died their efforts would have all been in vain.

The Shagaru rushed right at Hajime…and everything he remembered with Chiaki came back. The glaive stabbed into the ground, and he vaulted right for it. The weapon came down in two rapid, strong swipes.

 ** _CRACK!_**

The Shagaru hit the ground, and the quest complete music played.

Hajime had landed the final strike, and ended the showdown once and for all.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit we did it!" Fuyuhiko was already cheering, in tandem to one of the soda bottles being popped open. Hajime was receiving praise and admiration like none other; he won the final battle, and he defeated the beast none of the others ever came after.

"See! I told you Big Bro Hajime had what it took to beat that dragon!"

The celebrations continued on, with others using the system Souda rigged up and fighting their own bosses, with the party going better than ever imagined.

…even when Fuyuhiko tried to punch Nekomaru for taking all the cheese crackers.

It was nightfall by the time things came to a conclusion, with Hajime being the last one of the group still out; on the beach with his 3DS in hand. His finger pushed down on the system and withdrew the cartridge, looking down at it.

The Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate logo greeted him.

"I guess it's over," He muttered, to no one. "We beat the final boss…and we can all move on to Generations. Still…had so many fond memories in this game, with my class." His eyes shifted to the moon, staring at the haunting white orb in the sky.

"Fought the Daimyo Hermitaur with Nekomaru…beating the Zinogre with Nagito…even defeating the Rathalos and Rathian with Hiyoko and Mahiru…so much has been done, and so much has been played…guess it's time to move on." He didn't throw the game away no, just slid it into his pocket.

There were more fights out there; more hunts to complete and new monsters to fight in Generations. Really, it'd be quite the hectic mess.

"…it's funny, if Nagito were here he'd say this game bring us more hope—"

"DID SOMEONE SAY _HOPE_?"

…it'll be a trip. That's for damn sure.

* * *

(So thus, Dangan Hunters has come to a climax. It's been a fun ride but I had to bring this to a close so I can work on the sequel with Generations…namely because I have Generations now so going back to 4U would be…hard, all things considered. Leave a like a review, and maybe suggest more things for me to put the cast through; I already plan to have them play Pathfinder and _that'll_ be a big ass nightmare of a trip…someone might get jumped by goblins.

Anyhow, until next time.)


End file.
